The present invention generally relates to firearms, and more particularly to fire control systems with safety mechanisms suitable for auto-loading pistols.
Firearms such as semiautomatic auto-loading pistols come in a variety of full size and compact platforms for concealed carry applications. One type of firing mechanism found in pistols utilizes a pivotable spring-biased hammer which is held in a rear cocked and ready-to-fire position. To discharge the pistol, the hammer is released from a cocked position via a trigger pull which impacts and drives a firing pin forward to contact and detonate a chambered ammunition cartridge. Alternatively, “striker-fired” pistols have a somewhat more simplified firing mechanism which utilize a linearly movable spring-biased striker that is held in a cocked position. Pulling the trigger releases the striker to directly contact and detonate a chambered ammunition round.
A firing blocker mechanism intended to prevent discharge of a pistol or other type firearm in the absence of an intentional trigger pull is desired.